Sorrow Of The Imortal Soul
by ErthGrl9870
Summary: Pre-Evolution. An unexpected incedent teaches Selene an important moral. Suck at summaries...R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld and never will. Happy now?

A/N: This is a one shot (I bet you already knew that). I don't know how good it'll be but..hey...at least I wrote something right?

* * *

(Selene's PoV) 

It happened so fast that I couldn't have stopped it if I'd tried. Michael and I had been running from the death dealers for days. We were both exhausted and were in dire need of rest. Yet we kept running. We knew that if we rested, they would get us and we'd be playing right into their hands. There were times when Michael or I would be to tired to go on. We'd wait until we found the best hiding place available then have a short rest before covering our tracks and heading out.

Resting in the abandoned brewery was a mistake I will regret making for the rest of my immortal life. Just after the sun went down, a dozen death dealers found us. We were so tired we could barely fight them off. Most of the death dealers lay dead on the floor before the others pulled out their weapons. I was shot twice. One bullet narrowly missed my heart. The other bullet shot through my shoulder putting my arm out of commission. I fell to the floor in pain.

What had happened next was extraordinary. Michael had transformed into his hybrid form and gave the loudest growl a hybrid was capable of. Seemingly out of nowhere, Michael gained an extreme amount of strength and threw one of the death dealers against the wall. The throw had so much force in it that the death dealers spine had cracked in half. He did the same with the other death dealers until only one remained. The death dealer raised his gun and then shot Michael.

Michael had stumbled and then fallen to the floor, barely moving. There had been silence in the room for a short time. I then got up and ran towards the death dealer. I punched him hard in the face then kicked him across the room where he joined the other death dealers in a pile of corpses. I still remember the intense anger that had been surging through me.

I ran to Michael's side. He was alive but just barely. The blood pouring out of his seven wounds has permanently burned itself into my memories. I attempted to bandage the wounds but it wasn't enough. I needed better supplies. I picked up Michael and carried him outside. I still remember how light he was. I stole a car and put Michael in the back seat.

I drove for an hour before I got to my destination. It had been that old interrogation room that I had first kissed Michael in. I placed him in a chair and grabbed medical supplies. I bandaged up his wounds again, but the bleeding was to much. I tried and tried to stop the bleeding. If he lost anymore blood he'd die.

Michael came to shortly after I tried for a millionth time to stop his wounds from bleeding. He had a worried look on his face. I couldn't believe the words he said next.

" Are you ok?"

He had been lying there, almost dead and the only thing he says is are you ok. An uncommon thing happened then. I started to cry. He was almost dead yet he was worrying about me. He reached over and wiped my tears. I could tell he knew he was dying. He reached around his neck and unhooked the chain that he was wearing. On the chain, in gold, were the letters MC.

He opened my hand and placed the chain in my palm. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. What he did next is a memory that I will always cherish. He leaned over and gave me a gentle and loving kiss. It didn't last long though. Michael sat back and looked at me. His eyes were gentle yet filled with sadness. He knew he was going to die.

" Selene..."

I looked at him with tear filled eyes. I let my hair fall into my face, covering my eyes which threatened to spill tears once again. Michael cupped my face and moved my hair out of the way. I let the tears fall freely now. Michaels breathing got more shallow.

" Never forget me...I love you Selene.."

I never got to reply to his statement. He died seconds after he spoke. The wave of emotion that had swarmed my being was overwhelming. I sat in that interrogation room crying for hours. I sat awake during the day, I considered standing in the sun waiting for death to consume me. I sat there till dusk.

Late that night I took Michael's body and buried it deep in a forest clearing. I marked his grave with a cross. It was made out of sticks but it's meaning stayed the same. I grabbed some nearby flowers and placed them at the base of his grave. I looked up at the sky and replied to his final statement.

" I love you too.."

It has been years since Michael's death, but the memories are still fresh. Everyday I wear his chain and hope that he somehow heard what I had said. I learned something the night of Michael's death. You never know how much you'll miss someone until they're truly gone.

* * *

So? Is it to short? Does it stink? Is it good? Did Selene seem OOC? I NEED feedback! This is actually my first fanfic written entirely by me! Please review!  



End file.
